Lithography patterning processes are often applied to a semiconductor wafer in conjunction with the manufacture of integrated circuits to transfer a pattern to the semiconductor wafer. The fabrication of a lithographic mask for use in lithography patterning typically requires a multi-step fabrication process. For example, a design for the lithographic mask may be generated and the lithographic mask may be fabricated based on the design using a fabrication process including resolution enhancement techniques (RETs), resist model calibration, and optical-proximity correction (OPC). Once fabricated, the lithographic mask may be used for lithography patterning to transfer the pattern to the semiconductor wafer.